Lemonade Life
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: She was just a NEST mechanic, quietly doing her mundane work on alien cars, so why was she being followed by little 'bots? Why were they calling her mom? Well, when Primus gives you lemons... Scream and run for the hills. OCxSunny Bluestreak/human friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Lemonade Life**

-.-

Cara Jennings had a good life. Once a simple mechanic, she was one of the few to be accepted and trusted as a NEST mechanic. She worked on a team of ten, and their jobs were to do the menial tasks on alien robots called Autobots. Now, this may seem like a fun job, an adventurous one, but to be honest, being an Autobot Mechanic was kind of boring.

Even as Cara thinks this, she hears a loud rumbling sound from the Corvette she's working on. Yes, these amazing beings found it apt to use their buff and wash time as a nap time as well, all of them, in fact. Honestly, it was like as soon as she started work they fell asleep, not that Cara minded as much as her fellow teammates. In fact, she preferred it this way, because really, how awkward was it to wash someone and try to make small talk? Very awkward, and Cara was not the small talk type of girl.

The one she's working on now is Jazz, and he was pretty decent, from what she could tell, much better than some of his kin. Cara was gentle as she pounded out a dent on his side, which was really just like a bruise to them. In fact, you could say that the NEST Autonomous Mechanics were really just the physical therapists for cars.

When she'd told Jenna this she'd only gotten a sarcastic snort. Speaking of Jenna, she was working quietly alongside her, buffing out a deep strath on passenger side. Her deep brown eyes focused and intense, as she is.

"Hey Jenna." Cara whispers, tugging the headphones off her brunette friend. Jenna gives a look of slight irritation at the interruption. "What? I'm missing the bridge!" She states before pausing her music. Jenna was a music junky, and therefore had the right to be angry if someone messed with her music. One time some drunk guy had made fun of her mash up, he woke up the next day with more than just a hangover.

"You almost done?" Cara asks quietly. "I'm starved." Cara liked to think herself a food junky, as she reacts similar to the way Jenna does when someone messes with her food. Her middle school bullies used to call her Fat Cara for having so much junk food, but that was before one tried to take her Capri-Sun. Good times.

Jenna rolls her eyes. "You're always starved." See? Food junky!

Cara makes her best puppy face appear, but it's overkill, as Jenna's stomach grumbles a moment later. "Fine." Jenna states while fighting off a blush. "Let's go."

Cara grins victoriously, climbing out from underneath the Stingray and skipping alongside her friend. "Hey Wiles, you and Albert take over on Jazz for us would ya?" Jenna asks while throwing the dark haired man a clean rag for his face. Wiles wipes black grease from his face. "Hai hai, pushy woman."

"Yeah but that's why you love me." Jenna winks playfully.

"You're buying me a drink

Tonight Hime!" He says back as we walk to the cafeteria.

"You two..." Cara shakes her head in amusement. Jenna blinks innocently. "What?"

"It's like dancing around a fire, why not just jump in already?" Cara says as they grab their trays for food. Jenna's nose crinkles. "You literally come up with the worst analogies Cara, seriously."

Cara couldn't argue with that, but... "Regardless of my analogies, you know it's true. All you two do is hit on each other, the tension in the air is enough to stab with a fork!"

"It's cut with a knife, Cara, and I have no idea what you mean." Jenna states in her 'don't push it' tone.

"Alright alright, geez. Scaredycat."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The cafeteria was set up in a way that divided Cybertronian and the 'specials' and the regular staff. The specials are humans who interact, and even befriend, the Autobots and work alongside them. Cara and Jenna? They were just the Autobots mechanic staff, and while some would think they were a part of the 'specials' they are in fact fair from that, not that Andy really cared, but her teammates on the other hand.

"Seriously he snores so loud I was so tempted to hit him!" Jeff states, he was the hothead of the bunch by far.

"No way man, you wouldn't dare hit an Autobot." Stan says with a roll of his eyes. "Especially Ironhide, if you did he'd have your, well, hide..."

Cara snickers. "That's a good one Stanley." She says while taking a bite out of her giant apple. All her co-workers stare at her longingly. "What? Don't get mad at me because my Grams is an apple harvester!"

"No fair Cara! You never share." Winston whines, which is far from the truth, Cara almost always brought a bag full of the juicy apples, just not today...

"I still don't see why they have to sleep while we work on them, it's so annoying." Jeff grumbles while stabbing his mush of military food.

"Meh, they have to work constantly, if I were them I'd sleep during my messages too." Cara says neutrally.

"Oh don't lie Cara, you prefer it that way." Jenna states.

"What?" Cara says defensively at the looks she gains.

"Everybody knows you'd rather the quiet than talking, even if it is to the interesting aliens from another planet." Gary states pointedly. "You couldn't handle the small talk.

"Hey! Not true!" Cara whines futilely as her friends laugh.

"That's Cara for ya, always has her head in the clouds." Jenna says, elbowing her friend with a smile on her face. "Doesn't know how to interact with the living..."

Cara grumbles, her face now red. "Whatever, see if I ever bring you buttfaces apples again."

"Ah!"

"No no we're sorry please-!"

"That's just cruel Cara."

Cara smiles at her coworkers, she really did enjoy working here.

-.-

It's a prep day. The Autobots are going on a mission. This is the only time when they are awake when the Mechanics work on them.

Cara and Jenna work as a team, cleaning exhaust, loading bullets and missiles that weighed easily 30 pounds a piece, double checking tires, and then triple checking just in case. They worked in silence, and Jazz doesn't make much sound. The atmosphere is tense, only the sounds of shifting gears and metal as her and her team working on the 'Bots. Apparently they had some new arrivals coming to earth, but usual when this happened they were all cheer and talkative. Cara wonders what changed.

With a blast of music that was louder than her headphones, Jazz plays a song.

"You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared,You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare!"

She vaguely recognized the song from Michael Jackson, and a chorus of mechanical sounds she would guess were chuckles and sighs are heard from around the room.

"Fragging idiot." One states grumpily, but Jazz pays them no attention.

"They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You, Then They'll Tell You It's Fair

So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad!"

Jeff gives her the stink eye at the disturbance, but Cara just snickers and shrugs it off in a 'what can I do?' Expression.

She really hoped Jazz came back from this one. He was the coolest 'Bot she got to work on.

-.-

They're on standby for the rest of the night at the temporary base, after they're gone. That means until they get back, the AME's (Autobots Mechanical Engineers) were stuck there, in case they were needed to be called out. Very rarely did this happen, as minor Mechanics were hardly needed in the field, not when they had Ratchet the super Med-Bot.

So it came to Cara's surprise when a loud banging noise hit on her and Jenna's doors at 1 in the morning. They weren't supposed to be ready till 8 when they got back. Cara frowns as Jenna opens the door and talks to the sweaty soldier.

The next thing she knows a pair of cargo pants are being thrown at her face. "Ack-! Jenna what's going on?!" Cara asks as Jenna strips from her PJ's and puts on a white tanktop.

"We've been called out, c'mon get dressed, we leave in 5 minutes." Jenna says, her eyes still tired and her dark hair a mess. Cara nods drowsily, still not fully processing, she puts on her green cargo pants and her own white tanktop.

The two slip on their black combat boots and are out the door in little under 2 minutes, record time.

When they get to the jeep, their supplies is already loaded by two other tag teams, Jeff and Stan, Wiles and Albert. Wiles smiles at Jenna with a hint of concern while Albert and Stan wave them off. Jeff is too busy cussing underneath his breath to say any goodbyes.

Then they, and three other army jeeps, are off onto dusty roads.

Jenna drives while Cara navigates, and she gets the feeling that it's just like in training, except now they really did have jeeps following their lead, and somebot that, if they were to get lost or not get there in time, would quite possibly die. It's nerve-racking, and Cara knows Jenna feels it too, yet she isn't as worried as she should be. No, they were the best in what they did, she had confidence they would not fail.

"Jenna." Cara says. "Three meters west."

"Got it."

"For two miles."

"Hear ya."

"Jenna."

"What?!"

"We will get there in time, don't worry."

Jenna doesn't say anything after this, and the two drive for another hour and a half.

"So close to base." Cara states quietly as they look from her stand point at the enraging battle of the 'Bots. Their tiny haven of operations set up.

"They probably planned the crash landing so it would be close to the temporary base." Jenna says quietly.

Aerial Bots seem to be taking the advantage from the Autobots, and the sight worries Cara. However Optimus seems to be evening out the field pretty well, and Cara wonders if maybe the bad 'Bots miscalculated how many Autobots would be here.

They were losing, and this relieved her. What didn't relieve her, was the broken parts of an Autobot being driven out to them. The lime, green, the para-rescue insignia. It's Ratchet, and now they understand why they were called out. After all, how could the Medic heal his friends when he himself is broken?

Jenna and Cara work instantly, past training and adrenaline kicking into gear. Jenna starts removing the large bullet while Cara interrogates the pained Man...Mech... Whatever.

"Mr. Ratchet? You coherent?" Cara asks bluntly.

"Of course I am you Dolt! How else would I have called you two in?!" Ratchet practically screams at her, and Cara somewhat wishes to switch jobs with Jenna.

"Erm, sorry?"

"No time for apologizing! Give me a status report." Ratchet grumbles while winching as Jenna gives another heave at the bullet.

"Right, right." Cara says flustered, before looking to his body. "We see a bullet jammed in the left chest plate, don't worry it isn't close to your spark. You seem to have some shrapnel in your right leg, which probably made it harder to move. Other than that you seem fine, we should have you up and running in three hours at most."

Ratchet's eyes... Optics flicker. "Good, just get that blasted thing out of me." Cara nods, glad that he wasn't yelling at her anymore. "We're on it."

-2 hours later, 5:00 AM-

Cara almost gave herself a pat on the back as she mends the last of the damage the shrapnel had done. Ratchet had gone to sleep long before, probably passed out from the pain of having a bullet in his chest and no way to turn off his pain receptors.

"All done." Jenna says a it's later, before patting Cara on the back. "Well, it's a quick fix till we get back to base, but job well done huh?"

Cara grins tiredly and nods. "Couldn't agree more with you on that one, think we should wake him up?"

"Hmm, good idea, I'll do the honors, since you seem to be, well, terrified of him." Jenna says with a teasing smile.

"He yelled at me!" Cara whines with puppy dog eyes.

Jenna laughs as she walks to wake Ratchet up.

Cara sighs wearily, before walking closer to the battle scene. How long would it last even? Then something catches her eye. Figures, three of them to be exact, they look about human sized from Cara's point of view, and headed towards them. As they get closer, she realizes that they aren't in fact human, but mini 'Bots charging towards them at full speeds. Not only that, but they seemed to have red eyes, and red eyes meant bad guys.

"Hey Jenna I think we got company." Cara howlers to her friend with slight panic, but gets no reply. "Jeeeennaaaaa." She calls out once more, backing up towards their little camp as the 'Bots get closer and closer, never losing strides, and looking straight at her.

"JEEEEEENNAAAAAAA!" Cara screams just as one collides with her at full force.

Pain courses through her body. This sucks. She was too young and single to die. She thinks this while still having her eyes squeezed shut, too cowardly to look her killer in the eyes.

Instead of pain there's a series of clicking sounds, and if Cara didn't know any better she'd say they were almost... Relieved.

Cara perks one eye and sees the clicking 'Bots. One sits on top of her, and has odd looking antennas that stick up straight, and appears to be maroon in color. It tilts it's head sideways and gives an inquisitive click, before poking her on the face with one of its claws.

Cara squeals, knocked out of her shock. It squeals back, along with two other voices. It jumps off of her, and Cara scrambles up. She takes little note of the blue and green ones next to the first, and runs like a bat out of hell towards her friend and safety. "JEEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAA EVIL LITTLE ROBOTS!"

Behind her they follow, giving panicked squeals, as though cruelly mocking her like a cat with a mouse.

"Jeez Cara what's wro-" Jenna freezes, her eyes going wider than one would think humanly possible. "Don't move."

Cara doesn't want to listen, but she doesn't hear anymore squeals from behind her, so she pauses in confusion. "...Jenna?"

Cara turns slowly, almost afraid of what the little demons were doing now.

Only instead of the little ones, she finds a big, no, HUGE purple 'Bot with wings and menacing claws. His eyes glow a deep, amused red.

"Hello there, the names Skywarp." He says in a benevolent tone. "I'm sure you tiny squishy's have heard of me."

"Nope." Cara blurts out instantly, and regrets it soon after as he glares a hole into her. "But I'm not allowed to know you see because I'm just a lowly mechanic and I don't have the clearance but you'd think maybe I should because sometimes I go on missions and it would probably help to know-"

"SHUT UP!"

Cara squeaks at the angry 'Bots tone.

"Where are the sparkling trine? Answer me and maybe you shall live despite your insolent and fleshy nature." Skywarp states, tapping his foot impatiently.

"...Trine-?" Cara says, too afraid to fall like Jenna had, and yet to afraid to not answer his every question or rant.

"THE SPARKLINGS YOU IDIOTIC CREATURE!" With one hand Skywarp easily flips a nearby jeep, thankfully not hers. "WHERE ARE THEY-!"

But his answer is already running away from him... And towards Cara, they squeal and cry, hiding behind her.

"AH! What are you three doing?! I'm not a shield!" Cara wails in a panic as Skywarp once again sets his red optics on her.

And then, it's like she's not even there. Quicker than lightening he snatches all four of them in his hand-er-claw thingy.

The four scream bloody murder as he brings them closer to his face.

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Cara yells, horrified, thinking once more about her singleness and how that just wasn't a way to die. Not to mention the only one to truly miss her would be Jenna... Though Jeff would probably use her as another example of the true evil of robots... Wow that's a sad statement. Maybe Mittens would miss her... Or he'd miss the leftovers he got every night, same thing.

Holy crap, she couldn't die, not like this, not squished by a stupid impatient Robot who thought he was the bees knees!

Suddenly, as though not even questioning whether this was the dumbest idea she's ever had or just close to it, Cara grabs her standard handgun, and as soon as Skywarp opens his palm to stare at his prize...

-BANG!-

"AHHHHG!" Skywarp howlers as the bullet hits him dead in the eye.

Wow, she was good, good for someone who barely passed the standard shooting class.

And then she's falling, with three crying 'Bots holding onto her for dear life.

When she hits the ground, all goes black. She's pretty sure she's dead, because she can't feel the pain anymore.

Wow, what a crappy way to die... Falling from a bad Robots claws... Not saving a baby from a burning building, nor stopping a plane hijacking. No, she just couldn't last a fall from 15 feet up or whatever. Suck. Suck, suck, suck.

But then again, she'd saved the tiny 'Bots, the ones who'd cried quivered as hard as she had when Skywarp appeared out of no where.

Yeah... She was a hero... Unless Skywarp just found them with his other working optic... Crap. She couldn't even save them...

Her life was meaningless.

She'd leave Mittens to Jenna, Jenna would probably feed her leftovers, and bring her over to her sisters house, or her grandparents, either way she'd be loved.

Grams... Well, Grams wouldn't even remember that she wouldn't visit from now on. No, she couldn't even remember that her last name had changed to her husbands at 20 years old.

No one... No one would miss her...

And where the heck was she anyways?! If this was heaven it wasn't how she pictured! Why was it only darkness?! Where was the clouds and singing angels?!

"Relax child."

"AHHHH!" Giant robot appearing out of no where.

He smirks smugly at her surprise. "You will be good for them, hopefully you take the change well."

"Whaaa-?" Cara mumbles, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Blessed is the one who is all alone, for she will be able to appreciate a family."

Cara wants to tell him that that's the worst saying ever, worse than even her own analogies, but she's just so tired...

And then... She wakes up.

-.-

"She's awake Doctor!"

"Yes I see...She's glowing blue as well... This is concerning."

"Who cares?! Cara's alive!"

Cara opens up her eyes to a very old, very concerned looking Doctor. Next to him is Jenna, looking all teary eyed and broken.

"...Hi."

"YOU IDIOT!" Jenna wails, smacking her right on the head.

"OWWIE! JENNA!" Cara cries.

"Miss Ross do not hit my injured, and just recently alive, patients." The Doc states sternly.

"Yeah Jenna! Geez..."

"You were dead you moron! What were you thinking?! Oh let's go save these baby 'Bots from a DECEPTICON!" Jenna says, looking slightly crazy.

"...What's a Decepticon again?"

"OH MY GOSH!"

-.-

After escaping Jenna and the medic room, Cara is off to her bases bed. Sure, the Doc had been very hesitant at letting her go, but everything was fine on her, even if she had healed 'miraculously fast' from her death wounds. He couldn't keep her, not when she didn't even have a scratch on her.

This amazed everyone, but Cara was too tired to wonder. Though the Doc had said he'd be back with her X-rays and all that.

Cara hits her bed with a thunk, and instantly falls asleep...

For ten minutes.

Then they show up. Cara immediately decides to play dead until they leave her.

The three pairs of bright red optics. On a closer inspection, they looked like bug bots or something. With their odd antennas, their sharp silver claws, and their ladybug-like wings on their backs, fluttering behind them. One is a dark maroon, and seems to be bossing the other two around. The navy blue one sputters something in Cybertronian, looking frantic as it points to something Cara can't see in her pseudo sleep position.

The dark green one seems angry as it yells something at the navy one, who in turn yells back, however when the maroon one pipes up they both settle down, odd.

The two join the maroon one, standing over Cara and...Staring. This was gonna get old real quick.

Hesitantly, the navy one lifts one claw, before poking the seemingly sleeping Cara.

"Ack-!" Cara states, overreacting and bolting upright.

"""AAAAK""" the three repeat together, all looking up at her curiously.

"What do you guys want?!" She bellows, the exhaustion affecting her more than she'd like to admit.

"...Mam...a." The maroon one states hesitantly. "Mama." He repeats with more vigor.

"Eh?! No no, I'm not, I'm not your mom, I'm a freaking human!" Cara tells him.

"Maama!" The navy one says happily.

"MAAAAMMAAAA!" The green one says, looking horrifically adoring.

"No! Me human, you robot!" Cara says, feeling more than a little freaked. "Not. A. Mom."

They blink their optics to her, and for a moment she thinks that maybe they got the drift. """MAMA!"""

"NUUUU!" Cara wails as the three glomp her poor little human frame.

And somewhere, up above, she thinks she hears laughter.

-.-

**CrimsonRed**: This fic is kind of like a side project, depending on how well it does I may spend more time on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemonade Life

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Transformers!

**Sunstreaker's Squishy: **First of all, thanks for the review! Second of all, thanks for the questions!XD so that wasn't at the temporary base, Andy and Jenna had been called out on a set up camp nearby the battle for the sole purpose of working on Ratchet as quickly as possible, seeing as his wounds could be considered dire and he would be need as soon as possible to heal the other Autobots.

The sparkling Trine had come down along with the others from space, and that was the reason the Starscream and his trine were after them as will be revealed later on. Skywarp has the ability to essentially 'warp' places, and the Trine had run out at the command of their caretaker at the time. You will see later on in this.

I know that was long but I just wanted to clarify! This whole fic is basically a side project from my love of Transformers. Those plot bunnies you knowXD Anyways feel free to point out anything else! It only helps me improve!:)

-.-

Sunstreaker was in a good mood. Finally, he had landed on earth. Now, normally he'd be disgusted at the thought of landing on this dirt pile of a planet, inhabited by little splotches of flesh, and he was. He was just too relieved to get off that Pit forsaken ship to really feel the effect of it. It wasn't the ship itself that was the problem, no, it was it's inhabitants.

Imagine, spending orns upon orns stuck with three little sparklings who did nothing but whine and cling onto him. If they weren't doing this, they were screaming at each other or fighting or tracking him down. The blasted brats were a constant nuisance!

Then... There was Bluestreak. Primus, that mech never stopped with the words. Sunstreaker wondered if the 'Bot even thought about his words. Not to mention when he and the triplets got together...Now that was a nightmare.

Sunstreaker resists the urge to shiver, because he was Sunstreaker, and therefore above shivering, especially over three sparklings and a chatterbox. He feels a wave of amusement through his bond, and smirks.

One of the few upsides to being on this planet? Sideswipe. The Fragger had gone and gotten them separated. Now that may have put him a little more on edge than usual, not that he'd ever admit, let alone apologize, to Bluestreak or the Sparklings.

Primus though, you'd think in their minds that he'd actually chosen to go with them, that he hadn't been dragged in their makeshift ship by the only available medic as he battled Cons on the way. But really, he couldn't care less for any of them, and the ability to separate was a huge weight off his shoulders. With any luck, he wouldn't see them at all for the duration of their stay. Now that would be a good time in his eyes.

Sunstreaker is pulled out of his thoughts as Ratchet bursts through the door, First Aid following closely behind. "Alright, who took the Sparklings?!"

Sideswipe chuckles as Sunstreaker stands abruptly. "I give them to you for one nanoclick and you LOSE THEM?!"

Ratchet looks offended. "Don't get snappy at me aft! They were in the crib Wheeljack made them and then they were-"

"-A crib?! Don't you know they're crib-proof?! Oh Primus, they could be anywhere by now."

/You know, for someone who spent earth hours complaining about them you sure are worried.\ Sideswipe states knowingly through their bond.

/Shut it Aftwipe.\ is the response Sunstreaker gives.

Ignoring the humor sent his way, Sunstreaker walks to towards the door.

"And where do you think you are going? You still have a check up Sunstreaker!" Ratchet calls, making First Aid, who had just had his, shiver.

Deep inside, maybe Sunstreaker should have shivered. Check ups were the worst. But first things first. "I need to get a paint job."

/Oh Sunny, you aren't fooling anyone.\

/It's Suntreaker, Slagger.\

-.-

Sheek didn't know how long they'd been alone. Her and her brothers had been born on a land of metals, it felt like home. They had been held, but their holders held no warmth in their optics. She didn't how long it took for the mech with blue, kind optics to appear.

He'd been so funny, flipping out at the sight of them. Sheek had no idea what was so noteworthy about them, yes they were small, but they looked very much like their caretakers did, so they weren't an anomaly.

Whispering consistently about any and all things, the Mech took them and ran. There was loud noises, ones that made her and her trine cry. Then, it stopped.

"Heya Sparklings, how are you three?" The kind one asks, one of his odd blue optics hanging out and swinging with each step he takes. Her optics fill, and the next moment, she, SkyDigger, and TurnTwister are balling.

"BLUESTREAK! You're freaking them out ya frag head!" A loud, scary voice yells, making them cry even more.

"If you're so concerned, you hold them." A quiet voice rings loudly.

"Eh? B-but-!"

The next moment they're being placed into unwilling and clumsy hands. After a few seconds pass by, the hands relax awkwardly around them. She's afraid, they all are, and their handler seems completely at a loss as to how to help them as they screech and wail.

"Ah stop it, stop ya little fraggers!" The voice seems to wail with them, which only makes them cry harder.

"Ah, geez, please stop." The voice softens, and suddenly they are hugged against something warm and kind and bright.

"See? You're alright, your safe now with me so stop the wailing." The golden mech tells them, and they do feel safe. Sheek is happy, she likes this shiny mech with the pretty face, he's so very shiny, so she coos and snuggles up to the odd warmth on this chest. Sky and Digger follow soon after, after she has okayed the situation.

Whoever this mech was, he would save them always, he had said as much hadn't he?

-.-

The golden mech avoided them.

It was annoying.

If her legs would work properly (the darn things) she'd chase him down. She'd hug into the warmth on his chest, she'd never let go, but alas, he evaded them time and time again.

Instead, they played with their second favorite person, Bluestreak. She knew he was called Bluestreak because every single time he'd introduce himself as though they could forget one of the three 'Bots here, then he'd try to teach them to speak his designation. Bluestreak, Bluestreak, Blue. Streak. If it wasn't that, it was constant talking.

Not that Sheek and her siblings didn't like Bluestreak, he was just... Young. He was young like them. Like an older playmate, not a mentor, not a safety net, not their pretty golden mech. She missed the feeling she had when she was with the gold one, and her brothers agreed.

But they were most grateful for Doc. Doc liked to feed them and teach them new things. Doc was even trying to teach them how to walk so they could hunt down the golden one! He was an accomplice, one who worked hard to get them

Into the arms of the golden one.

-.-

They'd landed.

Ouch.

They had no time to wail as loud loud noises and angry voices start to get even louder.

There stands a familiar face, one that is unpleasant. Their old caretaker, his eyes gleaming an angry red. He screams for them.

They scream in terror, on their feet and running, running, running behind their protector.

Sunstreaker.

Relief fills their systems, but then he disappears, underneath a giant grey bad mech.

They cry once more. They cry and cry and cry and cry some more.

Please don't hurt him, don't hurt Sunstreaker. He's their protector, their safety, their... Opi? It was all so confusing, and now he was gone somewhere.

Sheek grabs SkyDigger, who in turn grabs TurnTwister, and the three are off, and the next series of movements consist of hiding, being found, running.

This repeats and repeats, until they find him again. Sunstreaker! Sheek almost balls in relief, Sky actually does. They run for him.

"No!" He screams at them. Hurt and confusion hits hard, as they stop and stumble. "Run! Run! Go there!"

And then he's knocked over by a mech in the sky.

They look to where he had pointed, and while Sheek really just wants to follow Sky's lead and curl up into a little ball, Twister is looking to her. She's the leader, and sometimes she forgets that that means she must be strong.

She takes their hands, and pulls Sky up. "Stweakeh not ever hurt us! Listen to Stweakeh!"

They both nod, Sky looking scared, Twister looking scared, but wanting to be strong.

Sheek smiles at her brothers. "Come!"

And they run, to go find the safety that Sunstreaker had wanted them to find. The safe haven that he obviously, as their protector 'Bot, would have prepare for them.

And they find it in the form of a light beacon just outside the village. There stands an It, this It is an odd color and as small as them, but it stands waiting for them, obviously this It is correlated with Sunstreaker.

They run to it with relief and joy in their sparks. But it screams as they appear, why? Was their something behind them? They screech too, and follow after it, too afraid to look back.

Then, that red eyed purple mech appears, quite literally appears, out of thin air. He cackles evilly, he is looking for them. He looks toward It for answers, but It bravely does not give away their location. Sheek finds herself admiring It, as do her brothers, Sky more so than Twister.

However, the bad purple mech gets angry, and flips over the object they hide behind. He sees them! Quick! Their only safety is the creature with long black thread coming from it's helm!

They reach It, but It cannot protect them it seems!

Sheek wails as she, It, and her brothers are picked up by the giant mech. Why? Why wasn't It protecting them?!

And then, with a mighty scream of defiance, It shoots with deadly aim right at the mechs optic. The mech screeches, dropping them in favor of holding his injured optic.

They hit the ground with four mighty thuds.

It, so brave and fair, protecting them to the last moment, seems to give its last breath. Sheek cannot fathom it, no, why are It's strange optics closing?!

"IT!" Sky screams, wailing and holding onto the body. He seems so horrified, even as the purple mech starts to scream at them again, even as the blue optic'd one starts to fight him. His optics never leave It's body.

Sheek thinks, oh, maybe this is why. "It wechawging now. We give It stwength? It ouw pawental?"

Sky nods instantly, however Twister, ever the cautious one, seems skeptical. "It is not stwong like Stweakeh."

"Nooo, but the Pwimes Pwomise us pawentals, Stweakeh our Opi, he lead us to It. It our othew Pawental maybe? It is vewy bwave."

"Hmmm." Twister seems thoughtful now. "Whateva Sheek decide." He says looking only a tad worried. Sheek grins and turns to the body, which now is leaking yucky red fluid.

"We want this one." She says, and let's her spark make the bond, like just the ancient Prime mech had taught them.

At first, there is nothing, and Sheek wonders if maybe she is doing it wrong, but looks to see her brothers are having the same problem. Maybe It didn't want them... Just like Sunstreaker didn't want them...

And then, it calls out to her. Uncertainly she allows it, she's never done this before, but it's like the bond is made all on it's own. It must have taken the lead then! Sheek is so relieved! It really did want to be their parental unit!

They want to stay and rejoice in their newfound bond that makes them feel warm and safe, but the next moment they are being swooped up into another's arms. They wail, looking down as their It is taken by others like it. This isn't fair! They couldn't take It away! Their It! Their protector! Their... Mama?

-.-

He found Cara looking traumatized. He found the Sparklings hugging every inch of her. If Cara wasn't terrified already, the glare in those icy blue optics would do the trick. Maybe he was their Dad or something. Could Autobots even have kids? How did that work? Oh no, oh no, stop thinking now. Cara almost hit herself in the head for wondering.

"Sheek, SkyDigger, TurnTwister." He states in an authoritative tone. Oh yeah, he was totally the Dad. The bug-like Bots squeal at him and run to hug his legs. Cara just sits there, on her bed, wondering how they were going to fix the giant hole in the wall that the golden mech had made. He picks up the three.

He stares at her.

She stares at him.

He gives a snooty snort, before walking off.

She was too tired to comment on the mechs rudeness, or even care for that matter. She literally has no idea what is going on anymore, so she just hits her pillow with her head and let's herself pass out.

-.-

"-ARA WAKE UP! CA-"

"-I'm up!" Cara states groggily. "I'm up, oh gosh Jenna, I had the weirdest dream! There was this purple bad Bot and he was after these three little bug Bots, and-"

"-That wasn't a dream, Cara." Jenna states flatly, before pointing to where a giant hole can be seen, where their door should have been. "Care to explain that?"

Cara blinks at the offensive thing, noticing the group of people inspecting it. "Uhhhm, well those big Bots came back and they were all like 'MAMA!' To me and obviously I'm not their Mom so I have no idea what they were even talking about-"

"-Wait, wait, the three Sparklings everything is talking about? They came back to get you?" Jenna looks about as bewildered as Cara feels. Cara just nods in affirmative. "Right, and then this other giant golden Bot came and was all like 'Sheek, ShySwagger, TurnipTweeter!' And then they ran after him, I'm pretty sure that he was their dad or whatever, which is kind of awkward because they thought that I was their Mom even though I'm just a-"

"-Okay Cara, I get it, calm down." Jenna says, looking tired and a little irritated at her friends nervous blabbering.

"...Sorry." Cara states sheepishly. "Can we go to work now?"

"Cara... I don't think that's a goo idea, you barely had any rest." Jenna says softly, eying her friend with concern.

"Yeah I know, it's just- I need to, please? It's my job!" Cara does her puppy face, and like always it works.

"Fine, but if you pass out on me I'm leaving you there." Jenna states as she walks out of the giant hole, past the workers, two of whom talk about 'ANOTHER Autobot incident, geez these guys are klutzy!' Which makes his co-worker laugh.

"That's cold Jen, even for you." Cara says lightly, before realizing she is in the same outfit she'd worn yesterday. A dirt green tank top and pants. She wondered how she was feeling so well after being dropped 20 feet. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she'd been dead! She mentally laughed at the thought.

"Good morning Hime, beautiful as ever I see." Wiles greets, Jenna going off to greet her flirting partner.

Cara snickers at the sight of them, before noticing his partner. "Hey Albert, how's life?"

The tall, gangly man smiles sweetly. "Always good, you Cara? Heard about the tumble with a Decepticon you had yesterday."

Cara wilts only a little. "News already traveled around huh? Great, now I'll get to explain to Jeff all about it, fuel to his crazy."

Albert laughs, before ruffling her pale blond hair. "Take it easy today, okay Cara? I will leave you passed out on the ground if need be."

"Why is everyone so cold to me today?" Cara whines, only causing her friend to laugh harder.

When they walk into their workshop, Cara freezes. Of the three new Bots, one is shockingly an older version car, which Cara doesn't recognize, but dates back at least to the 1980s. Another is a sleek golden Lamborghini, and the last is a red and white ambulance.

Cara sighs in relief when she realizes that the golden car, one she suspects to be the mean Bot from before, is not in her and Jenna's workshop. No, the old one is, the one with red and silver and black.

Cara and Albert go to respective posts, and Cara finds Jeff and Stan near the golden Autobots. She flinches for them, realizing that combo wouldn't end well. Cara sets to work on her own Autobot, ready for another day of quiet.

"Hi!" Cara jolts as a perky voice emits from the old Datsun, causing her to drop her toolbox. "Ah sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! You must not be used to Cybertronians huh? Oh what am I thinking, you probably work on us all the time! What's your name? Mines Bluestreak!"

Cara blinks, trying to process everything this interesting new Bot was saying. First of all, he was actually saying something, to her, the lowly mechanic! And not just a one sentencer like 'don't forget to shine my wheels' but actual words! He'd introduced himself even!

Apparently Cara's shock takes too long to reside, because the new Bot, Bluestreak, starts again. "Is something wrong? I'm not freaking you out am I? You aren't going to glitch like Prowl does right? Prowl is our second in command, he's nice but scary sometimes. I think you'd like him... What's your name?"

Cara stares, before dumbly responding. "Cara."

"Oh Cara? That's an odd name but I like it." Bluestreak compliments.

"Um thanks, I like your name too I guess..." Cara states awkwardly, not really knowing how one actually conversed with one of another planet.

"Oh thanks!" Bluestreak seems overjoyed to hear this, the vehicle physically thrumming with delight. "You're a nice squishy! Most squishies I've met before you weren't this nice, the-"

"Will you mute it over there Graveyard? I don't want these flesh bags messing up on my paint job because of a chatterbox!" The golden (RUDE) one basically orders.

"Oh, sorry Sunstreaker!" Bluestreak apologizes like a little, er, giant saint.

Cara hums to herself thoughtfully, watching Jeff's red face turn even redder. He wasn't going to go easy on 'Sunstreaker' and she got the feeling Sunstreaker wouldn't take that easily either.

"Bluestreak I'm going to start hammering out these dents." Then something else wonders into her mind. "Erm. Just wondering. Why did that other mech call you a graveyard?"

"Oh. Oh that? Oh it's nothing." Bluestreak mumbles, much quieter this time, as to not insult the other mech.

"Right, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." What a stupid thing to say, obviously he didn't want to!

"Thanks Cara! You're very considerate." Bluestreak compliments yet again. "Actually they call me that because Sideswipe thought it'd be funny to switch the car I scanned after I landed here to a much older version. Sunstreaker said it belonged in a car graveyard, to rest in pieces, like I would if I ever had to rely on it in battle..."

Cara frowns slightly as she gently take a out a small indent on Bluestreak's front. "That's rather cruel, and these guys are your friends?"

Cara could've sworn the car sagged slightly. "Ah, not really, more like comrades!" Bluestreak says. "But don't mistake me, I love being an Autobot, even if I get teased a bit, I think it's-"

And so he talked, and talked, and then talked some more. The whole time. Cara found herself strangely enjoying it. Maybe it was because she was a listener, Jenna told her she was, but Cara felt oddly at peace, and a little awe'd at the stories this mech tells.

"But why could he set the blaster thingy in plain sight for the Cons to see?" Cara questions, intrigued. Jenna has her headphones in, but she was

sending Cara weirded out looks by the minute. Was Cara really that crazy to want to get to know the chatty Autobot? Maybe, but Jenna would then be crazy for not wanting to. The stories Bluestreak told... They were awesome, and Cara's adoration for him was growing by the second.

"I'm getting to that part, you see it's really just a trap that was really clever on his par-"

"-THATS IT! IM DONE! Have fun painting yourself ya overgrown piece of trash!" That's Jeff, and Jeff is totally pissed.

"What did you just call me you insignificant little-"

"-Sunstreaker." That is Optimus Prime, a tired Optimus Prime who is trying to relax as Dave and Dawn work on him.

Jeff just huffs, storming out, Stanley chasing right after him.

Cara is a little shocked. Jeff may be a hothead, but he'd never gone that far before, refusing to do this job... Sunstreaker must have really pissed him off good.

Cara looks to Jenna, but her headphones volume is up too much for her to even know what's going on. "What's that Bots deal?"

"Oh, it's just Sunstreaker being Sunstreaker. He's a little tough around the edges... And the middle... He's a little rough-"

"Graveyard, do you ever. Stop. Babbling?" An apparently even more pissed off Sunstreaker grunts, before wheeling out.

There's that nickname again. Cara frowns, even after only knowing the Bot for an hour or so, Cara knew that that nickname hurt him. So before she even knows it her mouth is opening and words are emitting from it. "Hey Blue, what do you think about taking me for a drive sometime?" Oh gosh that sounded like she was asking him out. Weird. "I mean, so I can show you some different vehicle choices you can change into."

Instantly the car perks up, making Jenna squeak and fall back from her nearly finished paint job. Bluestreak doesn't notice. "Really? That'd be great! I thought that maybe I was annoying you a little, so I was a little worried, because I annoy everyone pretty much, but you don't mind?"

"Course not!" Cara states, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. "That is, if you're allowed to..."

"I'll ask Prime! Hey PRIME!"

"Yes Bluestreak." Optimus still seems tired.

"Can me and Cara go out for a bit sometime off base?" Bluestreak asks, and oddly doesn't add anything more.

"Follow standard protocol, and it is fine." Optimus responds easily.

"Thanks! Hey Cara we can go!"

"Yeah I heard." Cara chuckles, not realizing how much her life was going to change from there on out.

-.-

**A/N: This is sort of an intro into what will become Cara and Blues relationship^.^ this Fic so far has gotten the most attention, and I'm glad so many people like it! So there's an update!**

**Anyways I've been busy all week packing for camp, which will be two weeks long so don't expect an update during that time**.


End file.
